


Truth or Dare

by B_Frizzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Drinking, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Platonic Kissing, established JIly, pre-wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Frizzy/pseuds/B_Frizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a stressful night in their seventh year, the Marauders play a raucous game of drunken truth or dare. A racy dare leads to Sirius and Remus realizing their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny was in my head for days before I actually started it. It was too good to leave! Hope you enjoy it; please comment to let me know (whether you do or not)!

Seventh year came in a rush of impossible stress for the Marauders. Quiddich captaincy and Head Boy duties, N.E.W.T.s and full moons, post-Hogwarts worries and a war on the horizon. It became harder and harder to find excuses to take time to enjoy being young and among friends. Even the rest of the Gryffindor house seemed to notice the unusually high levels of tension and had taken to leaving the Common Room completely when more than two seventh years were there at the same time. The younger students had learned very early in the year that any talking would result in, at best, a scolding. At worst? Well, more than a few First Years had been hexed in September.

As the holidays drew closer, the professors got more and more serious about N.E.W.T. level work. One particularly rough weekend found the dorm full of shuffling pages and frantically scratching quills, courtesy of a two-foot essay from Slughorn, a series of silent spells to perfect for Charms, several advanced Arithmancy and Astronomy calculations, and a Divinations chart that Marlene insisted was actually impossible. No matter what classes they were taking, every seventh year student was bogged down. The stress of being only days away from the Full Moon weighing especially hard on the Marauders.

In an attempt to stick it to his family late in fifth year, Sirius chose the fewest advanced classes as he could for sixth (and subsequently his N.E.W.T.) year. It left him freer than the rest, so he designated himself the group morale booster (a mantle previously held by the now over-worked James). He would make his rounds of the Common Room, forcing breaks, fetching drinks, doing anything he could to help out the rest of the students. One particularly eventful night found Sirius holding back Pete's hair as he vomited his stress away (needless to say, Pete didn't handle stress well).

While Sirius did the bare minimum, Remus pushed himself as hard as possible, taking as many classes as he could. Nobody said anything, but they knew he was compensating, hoping against hope that good grades would override his status as a werewolf after graduation. It left him with a mountain of work and nothing Sirius did could persuade him to take a breather, not even promises of foot rubs or steaming mugs of hot chocolate filched from the kitchens. He was burning himself from all ends, but Sirius kept on trying.

Because of their long weekend of work, the seventh years had completely taken over the Common Room. Remus had an entire couch to himself, papers flowing over as he cross-referenced textbooks with whatever he was furiously writing. James and Lily had taken up the other couch; Lily using his lap as a pillow as James muttered to himself about Quiddich formations and vanishing spells. Every now and again, Peter would pop up from his private spot behind the couch to peer at Lily's work. Even Dorcas and Marlene had joined them, both opting to lounge on the floor with what looked like every blanket in the girls' dorm room. 

Sirius could tell that everyone was at their breaking points. They needed more than a short breather, more than five minutes away from their notes. They needed to forget about their work, about about everything. They needed to have fun. Sirius lit up, because he knew exactly what would get the group in good spirits again. He practically pranced up to their dorms, digging under James' bed for the bottle he knew was hidden under there. With a flourish he pulled out the firewhiskey (and with it a few dust bunnies). There was nothing in the world that could cheer a group of 17 year olds like alcohol! That is, if they would agree to it.

He considered carefully how to convince everyone to abandon their work for irresponsible, pointless fun. Lily would be behind him all of the way; Sirius had never met a girl more ready to stop and drink than Evans. And of course, with her came James. Marlene seemed ready to stop her Divinations work as soon as she began. The others... well, they would probably fall in soon enough.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Sirius quickly flipped the bottle toward the red head and shouted, “Evans, think fast!”

Without processing what had been thrown at her, Lily reached up to grab the bottle. When she saw noticed the label, a wicked grin spread across her face. She threw aside her Potions textbook before cracking the seal and taking a long draught. “What's the occasion, Padfoot?”

And that was all it took to get everyone's attention. A mix of relieved and frustrated expressions flitted across everyone's faces. Marlene made grabby hands at Lily, who handed off the firewhiskey happily. Sirius was disappointed to see that Remus didn't even look up, but he was sure they could get him involved eventually. They always did. 

Once the bottle had made its round once, Sirius plopped down on the couch with Lily and James, propping her feet in his lap. “Well, my lovely Lily flower, that drink had strings attached, I must say. I have a question for you.”

“Oh?”

He grabbed one of her fuzzy feet and started kneading it. She was a sucker for a good foot rub.“You know I hate to deceive a friend this way, I'm afraid it was necessary. But it's just a simple question. So, truth or dare?”

Voices exclaimed and Sirius knew he had them. Books were tossed away not so carefully, and one stray parchment nearly flew into the fireplace. Sirius couldn't help the swell of pride bursting in his chest. It worked! He did it! If only he could figure out a way to wrangle Remus as well. He tried to put it out of his mind, and enjoy the victory he did have.

“Sirius, I think I need to stretch my legs a bit. How about dare.”

Sirius made a show of rubbing his chin, trying to figure out what the best dare for her was. Lily was bold, she was fearless. Nothing small would be good enough for her. Sirius looked her up and down, taking in her comfortable PJs and a faded Quiddich sweater so big on her petite frame that it could only be James'. 

“I'd be happy to give you a reason to run a bit. It should be pretty empty in the halls right now. Why not do a few laps? In your underthings.”

Without a word, she hopped off the couch, starting to strip the baggy sweater over her head. Lily looked James straight in the eyes as the pants followed, leaving her in matching purple bra and pants and her fuzzy socks. With a smirk and a wink, she dashed out of the portrait hole. As it swung closed behind her, James let out a long groan and gestured for the firewhiskey bottle. 

“You're going to kill me, mate.”

“You're welcome, Prongs.”

As they waited for Lily to get back, everyone rearranged themselves so they were in a tighter circle. Dorcas and Marlene begrudgingly gave up a blanket to James and Sirius, who had been joined on the couch by Peter. 

The longer Lily was out, the more James panicked. Several times Sirius had to pull him back down onto the couch so that he couldn't grab the map from their dorm. Sirius promised him that she was okay, that no, she hadn't been caught by Dumbledore or any other students, she was just being Lily and taking her sweet time because she didn't care about being nearly naked (and she really shouldn't with how fit she was). 

It was nearly twenty minutes before she returned with a huge smile and her arms full of food. She dropped everything in the middle of the group and flopped happily on a chair, not bothering to put her clothes back on. “I took a little trip to the kitchens. You're a shite planner Sirius, not even providing us snacks.”

“Sod off, Evans.” The words were muffled around a large bite of scone. He washed it down with some Ogden's, surprised at how well they actually went together. “Your turn to choose.”

“James, truth or dare?” No surprise there. James looked offended at the notion that it was even a question, though. And really, it was. James was a Gryffindor through and through. No dare was too much for him. It was no real mystery why that he and Lily worked so well together (and why they fought so well).

“Dare.”

Lily rubbed her hands together and leaned toward her boyfriend. “I dare you, James Potter, to kiss the most attractive person in the room.”

Eyes rolled. Everyone knew exactly who that would be. In all their school work and distractions, Sirius knew that Lily and James hadn't gotten any alone time lately. More than once he had found her in James' bed, frowning down at the snoring Quiddich captain. For someone who had spent so long wooing the girl, James certainly spent a lot of time not snogging her. And of course she took matters into her own hands when the opportunity presented itself.

James ran his hand through his tousled hair as he stood, grinning shamelessly. He took a step toward Lily on her chair (who was looking very satisfied with herself) then pivoted on the spot. He carefully situated himself between Sirius' legs. With a firm hand, James grabbed the plait running down Sirius' back to pull his face upward, right where James wanted it. 

Sirius already knew that his lips would be soft and pliant, despite his forceful hands. It wasn't the first (or even the fifth) time the friends had kissed. In the background, there was whooping and hollering. Sirius could hear Lily's voice louder than the rest. His expectations weren't disappointed. Sirius easily controlled what was happening, deepening the kiss. The hand moved from his plait up to the back of his head, a warm and gentle hold. 

It was warm and loving, just like the kisses before it. James had an innate talent for telling stories through his touches, giving compliments through his feels. Sirius was uncomfortable with his casual touching the first few years of knowing him, not used to being touched by, well, anyone. When James found out how terrible his home life was, he didn't stop. Instead, he seemed determined to make it normal for Sirius to feel affection. His kisses weren't meant as sexual; it was the best way for him to show how much he loved Sirius, and it worked. He could feel it in every one.

James was the one who finally pulled back, leaving a small peck on Sirius' lips like a parting reminder.

“Sorry, love, but when Sirius is in the room, he's always the best looking.” Sirius could feel his cheeks heat, pleased at his friend's words.

James pressed a small kiss to Lily's lips before sitting back down on the end of the couch. Between them, Peter looked a bit queasy. He had never been as comfortable with the level of affection James and Sirius had as the others. Sensing his discomfort, Sirius threw an arm around his narrow shoulders, tapping out a beat on James' shoulder beside him. It earned him a small smile and an eyebrow tweak from Lily.

James turned his attention to the girls on the floor, considering them carefully. He finally settled Dorcas. “You know what's coming. What'll it be?”

“Ugh. Truth, I guess.” Everyone buzzed a little, wondering what the first truth would be. If anyone could come up with the perfect question, it would be James. He was the perfect combination of brash and thoughtful. Sirius could see the moment the light bulb went off in his head.

“What's your most embarrassing sexual experience?”

Dorcas' eyes went wide, then she burst out laughing. “I've been dying to tell this story! Okay, so me and an unidentified companion from Hufflepuff were having some alone time in that empty corridor by the Charms hallway. I'm under his robes, going to town, making it as hard as I can for him to keep quiet, right? I was giving it the ol' Gryffindor try. He's loving it, moaning and groaning. He even had a leg thrown over my shoulder. But then I start hearing voices. Lots of them. It was basically the entire first year class comes stomping through the hallway, led by McGonagall, who of course wants to know why this boy isn't in class. He lies like a champ, but he was off-balance because he was only on one leg.

“So, he's starting to fall. I try to catch him, but he's falling on top of me. I can't do anything! He goes tumbling, I spill out from under his robes, and it's very clear what I was doing. Well, to most of them, those adorable little firsties. In ringing silence I hear this tiny little first year whisper to his friend, asking what was going on. With the biggest, messiest smile I could give, I said 'practicing my Parsletongue'. The look on McGonagall's was worth the month of detention and 50 points.”

By the time Dorcas was done with her story, the group was holding their sides, gasping with laughter. They could distinctly remember losing 50 points earlier in the year, but the rumors as to why spanned from Marauder's pranks to blowing up the dungeons to sneaking into the the Ravenclaw dorm and charming all the books to sing their contents. The real reason was so much better.

From there, Peter was dared to switch pants with Marlene, who promptly told them all she didn't wear them ever, and while she would take Peter's, she would not go to her room and find a pair of pants for him (much to the relief of Wormtail). Lily described her last dream, which turned out to be a detailed account of brutally torturing everyone in her Arithmancy class. 

As the night wore on, the bottle of firewhiskey got lower and lower. The more they drank, the raunchier the questions and dares got. A large pink dildo somehow made its way down to the Common Room and was being used as a sort of talking scepter. Sirius vaguely remembered a dare Lily gave to Marlene that ended in her bringing it down. Once Peter was well on his way to drunk, he was more than happy to get involved in the over-sexualized game, enthusiastically relaying a fantasy of Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks that left everyone giggling at its physical impossibilities.

They all pretended not to notice when Remus began taking long swigs out of the bottle; everyone was far ahead of him and enjoying the fuzzy floating feeling they had. For the most part, they ignored him completely, because that seemed to be what he wanted. In a way, it was its own little game: who can ignore Remus the most? It wasn't until Dorcas was waving the dildo in Sirius' face that he was brought into the game at all. 

The way Remus had been pushing himself was worrying, at best. Sirius could barely contain his excitement to see him taking a break, if for nothing else than some drinks. With his whole group of friends around him, though, it was impossible that it would stay at only drinks. Most of them were just as worried about Remus' health. They would make sure to include him any way they could, even if it meant pushing more than Sirius was willing to do.

“Sirius! I dare you to give a lap dance to... Remus!” Everyone looked around wide-eyed, Sirius most of all. Sure, he and James had a casual and slightly sexual relationship, but Remus was never a part of that. He had never showed an interest in physical teasing or comfort, even after particularly harsh full moons. Sirius tried his best to respect that, keeping his touches minimal, usually reserved for when he forgot. 

Sirius tried not to let himself be too excited, but it was hard. It was well-known that Sirius fancied Remus. He never tried to hide it, and had begun to actively pursue him at the beginning of the seventh year (after two years of pining and complaining to everyone who would listen). His efforts were mostly ignored and his compliments were always brushed off. It did nothing to deter Sirius, though. Instead, it spurned him on. He would die before he let Remus accept anything more than how amazing he was.

Sirius wasn't sure whether they had misread him all those years ago, or if the alcohol was getting to him, but Remus closed his books and pushed aside his papers. With a haughty grin, he looked pointedly at Sirius, then at his now cleared lap. He tried hard to think through the haze of liquor, wondering if it really was Moony saying okay. The last thing Sirius wanted was to end up pushing a good friend away for some silly fun, even if it meant being closer to him than Sirius ever had the opportunity to be. That would be selfish and cruel.

The choice was taken away from him by Dorcas, though, who kicked Sirius' shin and taunted, “Unless you're too scared.”

And of course he wasn't scared. Sirius Black wasn't too scared to do anything. Definitely not a little dance between friends. He looked straight at her as he sidled up to Remus, intent on making it worth everyone's time (and to show Dorcas, that skank, that he could blow her out of the water). Remus knew the challenge when he heard it, and gave a slight nod as clear consent to what was about to happen. That was all Sirius needed.

Looking down at Remus was an odd experience. It wasn't that Sirius was short; he was average height for a British male, thank you very much. But Remus was a freak of nature, practically a giant. Sirius wasn't sure if he had every actually seen the curly top of Moony's head. In a weird way, it made him feel more confident (something he never thought was possible). 

He flashed a salacious grin before setting a knee on either side of Remus' legs. He took a minute to steady himself, holding on to the broad shoulders in front of him. Once he felt secure, he slowly stroked a hand upward, threading his fingers into the thick hair at the base of Remus' skull. And then he let go, allowing the Ogden's running through his veins to take over. He started slowly, rolling his hips experimentally, just inches from the lap he was in. Of all his life experiences, a lap dance was something he'd never done before. Sure, he'd sat in plenty of laps, but this was distinctly different. Maybe it was the firewhiskey, maybe it was something else, but it felt as natural as anything.

Dancing to music in his own head, Sirius began moving quicker, working slightly tighter circles over Remus. He let himself fall straight into his lap, tossing his head back and grinding up and down. He tried very carefully not to look at Moony's face, afraid of what he would find there. Instead, he quickly turned himself around, pressing his back tight against Moony's chest. In the back of his head, he was still torn between going all out for Dorcas or staying reserved for his friend's sake. 

Then, all at once he heard a breathy sigh and he could feel tentative hands gripping his waist. Sirius re-doubled his efforts, grinding shamelessly downward. He leaned back as far as he could, resting his head on Remus' shoulder. He tossed his arms back, wrapping his hands around Remus' head, relishing in the feel of the soft curls. From this angle, he could nuzzle the long neck in front of him, something he never even wished he could do until that moment. And, Merlin, was it amazing. The feel of silky skin against his slightly rough, unshaven jaw, the way his lips caught slightly, the sweet and spicy smell that was purely Remus. 

Sirius dragged his hands down, away from Remus' head, down his own chest, and towards the hands hovering over his waist. He caught them, pulling them slowly, so slowly down his body to rest high on his thigh. He held them tight as he moved. Sirius stretched up, his body taunt, as he caught the shell of Remus' ear with his mouth, nibbling and teasing it. 

Moony groaned underneath him, but it was drowned out by Lily's loud voice. “Merlin, Sirius, she said lap dance, she didn't say shag him here in front of us.”

Immediately he pulled away, cheeks burning, and ended up on the other end of the couch as Remus. He didn't dare look at the group, especially Remus behind him. Because yes, he could admit that he went a little overboard. Really, Sirius wasn't sure where it had come from. In his head, a switch had flipped from a platonic dare to something else entirely. 

Ever oblivious to tension, James threw up his hands and cheered. “Yeah! Welcome to the game, Moony!”

Remus rolled his eyes, but his small smile told them it was lovingly. Sirius dared to glance back while Remus was distracted by the group. His cheeks were still glowing pink, though whether from Sirius, the alcohol, or some unknown reason, Sirius wasn't sure. He could feel his own blush renewed. Even the idea that he could cause Moony to feel, well, anything, flustered Sirius. In all the months of flirting and coming on to Remus, he hadn't gotten any reaction except fondness.

Realizing his quick glance had turned into full-blown staring, Sirius cleared his throat and looked away. “So, I guess it's Remus' turn, yeah? Truth or dare, Moons?”

“Truth.” Sirius didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but he thought Remus was avoiding looking at him, too. Before Sirius could even get his head in the game to think of a question, Lily interrupted from her spot on James' lap.

“What'd you think of that little dance Sirius did for you?” She was smirking, snuggled close to her boyfriend, still in only her socks and underwear. Sirius glared at her, silently hoping Remus would be too offended to answer. There wasn't an answer that would make him feel okay. On the one hand, if he enjoyed himself as much as Sirius suspected, or as much as Sirius had, he worried about what that would mean for them. The flirting was a nice medium, something Remus didn't have to acknowledge. Could it ruin the friendship if he did? On the other hand, if Remus found it silly or (Merlin forbid) gross, it would mean Sirius' feelings were over before they really got off the ground. It could very well be a good thing that nothing real would happen between them, but somehow it still felt wrong to stop it before it could even have the chance to begin. 

Apparently, Moony didn't feel the same sense of awkwardness about the question. He gave Sirius an appraising look then said, “I'd give him an A for effort but a C for technique. I'd offer a willing lap to let him practice but something tells me he may combust. So, Peter? Truth or dare”

A more accurate statement had never been stated. Sirius felt two seconds away from imploding. Why would Moony even say something like that? What could he possibly mean by offering a lap? Because it couldn't possibly be as blatantly sexual as it sounded. He wasn't sure there was another way to take it, though. Sirius could feel his brain running away from him, a rush of feelings and hormones and alcohol. If it were any other (more sober) day, he would have let himself continue to stress and worry. He was notorious (among friends, at least) for letting his brain get ahead of him. He had spent so many years second-guessing everything he did under his parent's direction that it was still hard to allow himself to go with his first instincts. Despite his reputation as Sirius Black, carefree, confident bloke, it just wasn't who he was.

As it was, though, it wasn't a sober day. It was a day full of alcohol and fuzzy sort of feelings. A day when Sirius had just enough firewhiskey to push all his doubts behind him. He slid closer to Moony, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to watch the chaos going on around them. Somehow, while he was stuck in his head, Peter's dare had turned into a wrestling match. Everyone was laughing, rolling around on the fluffy rug on the floor.

Leaning in close, Sirius whispered to his friend, “Come up stairs with me? For a fag.”

He didn't pull back at all, so when Remus turned to look at him, their faces were centimeters apart. He couldn't think of a time seeing Moony's face so close. And Merlin did he have beautiful eyes. For seven years of knowing him, Sirius always thought Remus had brown eyes, but that couldn't be further from the truth. They were an amazing forest green, honeyed at the center with a dark brown circle surrounding it all. The glance was brief, there and gone, but for a moment, it seemed absolutely infinite.

Moony stood, carefully avoiding the tussling group in front of them, and took Sirius' hand, leading him toward the stairs at the end of the room. Nobody noticed, as distracted as they were. It really was only him and Remus.

Somehow, the cigarette seemed much less important when they reached the dorm. Not that it was important to begin with, but it left Sirius' mind all together once they were alone together in a totally silent room. A room with bed. And Moony, laying in the bed, getting comfortable between the four posts. Propelled by some invisible force, Sirius climbed into the bed after his friend, who was getting himself comfortable on the pillows. In first and second year, when their bed-sharing first became a thing, it was easy to fit two people onto the small mattresses. Now, at 17, it was a tight fit at best. Remus didn't seem to care, though, laid out on his back, arms above his head. It forced Sirius to press himself close so he didn't fall off.

Even though they had done it many nights before, it was odd, being fit so close together in bed. There was something in the air that made it Different, and Sirius knew exactly why. It was common knowledge that Sirius had been raised by a very traditional, pureblood family. Most people forgot that also meant puritanical. Once again, the rumor mill got him completely wrong; Sirius wasn't the hussy he was made out to be (and really, did the rumor mill ever get anything right?). It was the opposite, actually. He flirted and teased, he was an affectionate person, but it was almost never sexual. Laying in bed with Remus, drunk... there was something distinctly sexual about it. Or at least, there was a real possibility that it could be.

Whether or not Remus saw things that way remained to be seen, though. He looked his usual self, aloof and slightly amused, totally impossible to read. And, as usual, he was silent, waiting for someone else to start the conversation. There, though, it was just the two of them. There was nobody but Sirius to start the conversation.

“So, what you told Evans... what exactly did you mean by that?” It wasn't the question he wanted to ask, not really, but it was a good enough starting off point as any.

“What do you think I meant?” 

At least, it was a good enough starting off point if Remus would cooperate at all. Which, of course he didn't, because even a sober Remus was a snarky little shit. Tipsy, he was not only unendingly confident (a side of him anyone rarely got to see), he was also the worst, most sarcastic he ever was. He was impossible, and found it amusing.

The flirting and teasing from Remus were already bordering on too much for Sirius to handle. But it was fun and (seemingly) innocent, not unlike the flirting he and James did on a daily basis. But the conversation wasn't so innocent, and it was Serious and Real. And sure, Remus' expression was teasing, but there was a very real, very intense look in his eyes. Sirius was trying hard to suppress any feelings of hope or excitement, but it was hard.

Unable to think of an appropriate answer, Sirius blurted out exactly what was on his mind. “Well, I have no clue, really. I know what I want it to mean, though.”

“And what's that?” Remus asked.

Sirius lifted himself up on an elbow so he could look more directly at Remus' face. If he had a chance, he was damn well going to take it. “You know I fancy you.”

“I do.”

His face didn't change at all, the picture of aloof amusement. Sirius held back a sigh. “It sounded a bit like you fancied me, as well.”

Remus' small grin broke into a real smile. “I do.”

For months he had been trying to get any reaction at all from Remus, any inkling as to his feelings. And now, suddenly, Remus fancied him back? And he didn't just say anything, it was like pulling teeth to get him to admit it. Sirius wasn't sure whether to be excited, angry, or something in between. He was sure his face was downright hilarious.

“Were you ever planning on telling me?!”

Remus leaned up on his elbows, too, face close to Sirius'. “I just did, love.”

Without giving him a chance to reply, Remus leaned forward and caught him in a kiss. It was soft and brief, a quick press of lips and the taste of whiskey. Sirius pulled back, beaming. He scanned the other boy's face, making sure that there were no regrets. When he saw that Remus was smiling just as wide as he was, he leaned back down, kissing him again.

It was nothing like the first peck. Remus deepened it immediately, pulling Sirius' bottom lip between his teeth. Sirius gasped and Remus took it as an opportunity to push his tongue in and explore. It was a battle of tongues and teeth, a fight for dominance. Sirius honestly couldn't care who came out on top. He had never seen Remus snog anyone, so he wasn't sure whether it was natural ability or practice, but it was absolutely the best he had ever experienced. 

He was dazed when Remus pulled back. The pleased look on his face made Sirius blush deeply.

“So, that offer's good any time. If you want.”


End file.
